Magnetorheologic fluids (hereinafter “MR fluids”) respond to an applied magnetic field with a change in rheological (flow of matter) property. The magnetorheological response of MR fluids results from the polarization induced in suspended particles by application of an external applied magnetic field. The particles form columnar structures which restrict the motion of the fluid, increasing viscous characteristics of the MR fluid.
Electrorheologic fluids (hereinafter “ER fluids”) respond to an applied electric field with a change in rheological property. Similar to MR fluid, the electrorheological response results from the alignment of suspended particles by application of an external applied electrical field. The particles form columnar structures which restrict the motion of the fluid, increasing viscous characteristics of the ER fluid.
MR fluid properties have been used in limited commercial applications.